Galatune Wikia
Welcome to the Galatune Wikia Hello and welcome to the Galatune Wiki, a wiki dedicated to the Galatune series by Adam Wik! The purpose of the Galatune Wiki, is to further the expansion, information and lore of the series and story of Galatune. We hope you enjoy our stay and help us by making contributions to this wiki and expand it! Wiki-background|Eron and Violeta gaze up at the stars. Blade of Grass.jpg|The Blade of Grass.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_Grass Meteor Sword.jpg|The Meteor Sword.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor_Sword Heroblade.jpg|The magnificent Heroblade.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Heroblade Cursed Sword.jpg|The Cursed Sword.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Sword Edge of Infinity.jpg|The Edge of Infinity.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Edge_of_Infinity Sacred Sabre.jpg|The Sacred Sabre.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Sacred_Sabre Starcalibur.jpg|The Legendary Beamsword Starcalibur.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Starcalibur Notre Pseudo.jpg|Notre Pseudo, the Bounty-Hunter.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Notre_Pseudo Notre Virtus.jpg|Notre Virtus the 'Vigilante of the Sands'.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Notre_Virtus Notre Cocoa.jpg|Notre Cocoa, the 'Baking Enchantress'.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Notre_Cocoa Atticus.jpg|Atticus Wyric, the 'King of Beast'.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Atticus_Wyric Sofie.jpg|"Detective", Sofie Wyric.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Sofie_Wyric Myke Row.jpg|Myke Row, the 'Blade Prodigy'.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Myke_Row Notre Valkyrie.jpg|Notre Valkyrie, the Plasma Knight.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Notre_Valkyrie Akimi.jpg|Akimi, the Enchanted Pumpkin.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Akimi King.jpg|King, the Imperial Ruler.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/King Dr. Jojo Li.jpg|Headmistress, Dr. Jojo Li.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Jojo_Li Eron.jpg|Eron Roarsonbeard, the Would-be Knight.|link=Eron Roarsonbeard Princess Violeta.jpg|The Princess of Lyra, Violeta Crown.|link=Princess Violeta Crown Notre Yago Gwendi.jpg|Notre Fate, the Revolutionary.|link=Notre Fate World Judge.jpg|A Merciless World Judge.|link=World Judge Imoogi mortal form.jpg|The Immortal Imoogi.|link=Imoogi Seeve Roberts.jpg|The Dread Pirate, Seeve Roberts.|link=Seeve Roberts Jay Skyrunner.jpg|Jay Skyrunner, the Legendary Archer.|link=Jay Skyrunner Buddy.jpg|Buddy, the Free Cybernetic Being.|link=Buddy Viz-thumbnail.jpg|Notre Viz, the Broken Child.|link=Notre Viz Lux-preview.jpg|Notre Lux, the Cosmic Watcher.|link=Notre Lux Merendie Sailbloom.jpg|Merendie Sailbloom, the 'Fatal Flower'.|link=Merendie Sailbloom Ontona-thumb.jpg|Ontaña Sol, the Regegade Butcher.|link=Ontaña Sol King.jpg|King,The Modified Human.|link=King Notre Valkyrie.jpg|Notre Valkyrie,the Runaway.|link=Notre Valkyrie Mufen Troupe.jpg|Mufen Troupe, the Warrior Mufen|link=Mufen Troupe Planet Lyra.jpg|Planet Lyra.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Lyra Azure Eye Insignia.jpg|The Azure Eye.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/The_Azure_Eye Aberration Index.jpg|Aberration Index.|link=http://galatune.wikia.com/wiki/Aberration_Index Inspiration for Galatune According to the creator of Galatune, Adam Wik, Galatune was inspired by all things nerdy and geeky. It has been influenced by various different genres, sub genres, video games, television series and movies. Overall, the entire theme of Galatune was inspired by the concept of anime being combined with Western artwork. Here is a list of different things that ultimately came together to create the story, game and world you have come to enjoy so much...Galatune! *Akira Toriyama's Dragonball Z series *Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation & WiZ's Digimon series *Alex Proyas's'' I, Robot'' *Arthurian Legends *Bill Finger, Bob Kane and D.C. Comic's'' Batman'' *Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch *C.E. Webber, Donald Wilson & Sydney Newman's Doctor Who *Chinese Mythology *Creatures, Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, Nintendo & Satoshi Tajiri's Pokémon ''series. *Digital Extremes's ''Warframe *Disney & Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts *Fantasy *Fran Striker, & George W. Trendle's Lone Ranger *George Lucas's Star Wars *Haim Saban, Shuki Levy & Saban Entertainment's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series *Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke *Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear series *Hitoshi Iwaaki's'' Parasyte series'' *Intelligent Systems and Nintendo's Fire Emblem series *James Cameron's Terminator series *Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster and DC Comic's Superman *Jim Butcher's'' The Dresden Files'' *J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings *Katsu Aki, Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori & Yumiko Tsukamoto's The Visions of Escaflowne ''series *Kazuki Takahashi's ''Yu-Gi-Oh! series *Kinoko Nasu & Gen Urobuchi's Fate/Stay series *Koei Tecmo, Microsoft, Nintendo, Sega, Team Ninja and Tecmo's Ninja Gaiden *Kosuke Fujishima & Takashi Hasegawa's'' Tales of Symphonia'' *Lana & Lilly Wachowski's'' The Matrix'' trilogy *Leiji Matsumoto's'' Captain Harlock series *Masashi Kishimoto's ''Naruto ''series *The Musketeers *Naoko Takeuchi's ''Sailor Moon ''series *Norse Mythology *One's & Yusuke Murata's ''One-Punch Man series *Paul Terry, Ralph Bakshi & 20th Century Fox's Mighty Mouse ''series *Pirates (and Disney's ''Pirates of the Caribbean) *Production I.G.'s Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet *Rebecca Sugar's'' Steven Universe series *Robin Hood Legends *Rumiko Takahashi's ''Inuyasha series *Sci-fi *Sega's Shinobi *Shim Hyung-rae's Dragon Wars *Square Enix's Final Fantasy series *Square Enix's Chrono Cross *Tecmo Koei's Monster Rancher ''series *Tite Kubo's ''Bleach series *Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed ''series *William Goldman's ''The Princess Bride *Yasuhiro Nightow's'' Trigun series *Yoshiki Takaya's ''Bio-Booster Armor: Guyver ''series *Yoshihiro Togashi's ''Yu Yu Hakusho series Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse